『Lost Time Memory』
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: "Selama ini, Jongdae merasa selalu melupakan sesuatu, melupakan seseorang… tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang dia ingin ingat itu." EXO fic. ChenMin couple and other pairing. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! 『Story of the other members four x three side's : Kris side's now』
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Title : ****『****Lost Time Memory****』**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And other…**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, little Mistery, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • ****『****Lost Time Memory****』 ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****"Selama ini, Jongdae merasa selalu melupakan sesuatu, melupakan seseorang… tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang dia ingin ingat itu." ****EXO fic. ChenMin couple and other pairing. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! **

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

* * *

Author P.O.V

* * *

"Jongdae…"

Suara halus menyapa telinga milik Jongdae. Jongdae berdiri membelakangi sang pengeluar suara tadi.

"… Ya?" balas Jongdae kecil.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Aku sungguh sedih, kau tidak mengingatku, Jongdae."

"…"

"Oh, dan aku senang, sekarang kau sudah memiliki banyak teman…"

"…"

"Kau tahu, Jongdae? Aku sungguh merasa kesepian, karena semua orang tidak bisa mengingatku, melihatku. Tapi aku bersyukur kau bisa melihat ku, walau kau tidak mengingatku…"

"… Maaf …"

"Tidak apa-apa…" orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan rambut hitam legam dengan panjang hingga pinggang kebawah itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Nanti, kau akan mengingatku. Sedikit demi sedikit, kau akan mengingat kenangan kita saat bersama. Lambat laun, kau akan mengingatku dan tetap melihat ku."

"… kapan?"

Orang itu kembali menunduk, tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin, hal itu akan terjadi. Tenanglah Jongdae, disaat kau masih mencoba mengingatku, disaat kau sudah mengingatku, aku tetap melihat mu."

Jongdae hanya terdiam, bibirnya sedikit digigit, "… aku mengerti …"

* * *

**-0o0-**

* * *

**[story begin[;]**

* * *

Jongdae menatap datar kejadian yang berada didepannya—begitupula dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sekarang tanggal berapa? Oh, 21 September, pantas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM JONGDAE!" seru kesepuluh temannya sambil memegang kertas kerucut yang berhasil membuatnya hampir terpental—oke itu berlebihan.

"… Apa ini?" tanya Jongdae datar, menyingkirkan kertas-kertas kecil yang berada di pucuk kepala dan bahunya.

"Perayaan ulang tahunmu, bodoh!" si orang berwajah barat itu memukul pelan kepala kotak itu. Yang dipukul hanya meringis pelan.

"Lagipula tidak apa-apa kita merayakan ulang tahun salah satu teman kita, bukan?" ujar si muka bodoh dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"… Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi karena kalian sudah repot-repot… terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongdae Kim," ujar yeoja dengan eyeliner disekitar matanya, "kau teman kami!" lanjutnya.

Jongdae terdiam, namun punggungnya didorong oleh yeoja berwajah polos dengan namja berwajah angelic kedepan kue yang tengah menyala.

"Tiup, Jongdae! Buat permohonan mu!" seru namja angelic itu.

Jongdae berdecih, lalu menatup tangannya dan menutup mata. Setelah mengucapkan sedikit permohonan, ia meniup lilin yang menyala itu.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita ke acara inti!" seru namja yang paling muda diantara mereka.

Sungguh, merepotkan.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

**[four x three]**

Itulah nama 'geng' mereka, entah mengapa diberi nama seperti itu. Apalagi Jongdae adalah anggota bernomor 8 yang datang ke geng ini, dengan _penname_ **Chen21**.

Bisa dijelaskan, salah satu pendiri geng ini adalah Luhan dan Yifan. Lalu masuklah Tao, lalu Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Dan dia ditemukan dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu mengenaskan, dan sisanya masuk secara bertahap. Hingga yang paling terakhir itu Baekhyun dengan _penname _**4 **itu.

Entah mengapa Luhan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya member dari **four x three** itu berjumlah dua belas, tapi nyatanya berulang kali Jongdae menghitung, jumlah member dari geng ini adalah sebelas.

Oh, apa sebenarnya ada seorang lagi, tapi menghilang?

Begitulah pertanyaan Baekhyun ketika diberi tahu sedikit penjelasan tentang **four x three** ini. Dengan senyum sedih, Yifan menjawab.

**Dia sudah **_**mati**_**.**

Dan sejak itu yeoja cilik itu tidak pernah menanyakan tentang pemimpin pertama mereka ini.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Sudah dua jam yang lalu, pesta ulang tahun Kim Jongdae ini selesai. Semuanya tertidur diruang tengah, dengan dua kubu berbeda—yeoja dan namja. Jongdae sendiri masih terjaga, memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan sesuatu yang terlupakan.

'_Apa yang kulupakan?'_

Batin Jongdae bingung, dia seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang dia lupakan.

Ironis…

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hari sudah malam, dan tidak baik untuk keluar dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin ini—walah sekarang masih awal musim gugur.

Oh, sungguh. Jongdae ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok paling keras yang ada didunia ini, supaya rasa penasaran dan kejanggalan yang berada dikepalanya dan hatinya hilang tak tersisa.

Dan sekelebat bayangan yeoja dengan rambut panjang dan leher ditempati oleh syal merah berada lagi dipikirannya.

"Siapa kau… sebenarnya…?" desis Jongdae.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Semua member sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

'_Padahal sekarang hari libur. Kalau begini lebih baik aku dirumah saja.'_

Umpat Jongdae kesal, melipat tangan didepan dadanya sambil melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya yang tengah merenung bosan.

"Aku penasaran," ujar Chanyeol, yang tengah mengganti-ganti channel tv, "siapa orang yang disebut **Xiumin99** itu." Lanjutnya.

Seketika semuanya memandang Luhan dan Yifan yang tengah membeku. Sedikit ada rasa sedih hadir dikedua mata mereka.

"Nanti kita akan mengunjungi makamnya." Ujar Yifan, menghela nafas. Memang seharusnya dia sudah memberitahu ini kepada member lain sejak lama.

"Chanyeol, kau mengetahui _penname_ itu darimana?" tanya Luhan, yeoja dengan rambut coklat bergelombang sedada itu.

"He? Aku melihat sekilas dari buku yang tergeletak di kamar Yifan ge. Karena dikita tidak ada _penname_ yang seperti itu, maka aku simpulkan kalau itu adalah _penname_ pemimpin pertama." Jawab Chanyeol lancar.

Jika hanya berdua, Luhan ingin membanting Yifan dengan 'kekuatan'nya, sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sejak kapan… dia tidak ada…?" tanya Yixing hati-hati.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, dia memilih bunuh diri dari atap sekolah." Jawab Yifan.

Jongdae membelakkan mata, menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bunuh… diri…? Mengapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan menutup matanya, "Tidak ada yang tahu. Begitupula kami."

Yifan menghela nafasnya, lalu memulai ceritanya, "Namanya adalah Kim Minseok, dia yang tertua diantara kami. Sedikit kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia begitu tegas dan lembut. Yeoja ini… memiliki banyak kemisterius-an didalamnya."

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, Kim Min… seok? Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu…

'_Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengingat diriku. Sedikit demi sedikit, kau akan mengingat semua kenangan kita bersama…__'_

Oh tidak, suara itu lagi.

Umpat Jongdae, meremas rambutnya kesal, kesakitan. Tidak mendengarkan cerita lanjut dari Yifan.

'_Siapa kau… sebenarnya…?'_

Batin Jongdae, dari hal yang ia dikatakan dibatinnya itu, dia tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Bahkan sekarang tatapan matanya kosong.

Sebuah _memory_ yang sangat berharga, menjadi sebuah kunci dari sebuah kejadian, harus hilang dan membayangi Jongdae terus-menerus.

'_Bukan kah ini menyenangkan…?__'_

Tidak. Kau malah membuat ku ingin mati daripada menerima ini.

Balas Jongdae dalam batin.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Senyuman yeoja itu terlihat blur oleh namja dengan kantung mata dimatanya itu. Senyuman tulus yeoja itupun hanya dibalas seringai namja itu.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan obrolan hangat, dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang entah mengapa diabadikan menjadi vas bunga.

Hanya ada namja dan yeoja.

Yeoja dengan rambut lurus sampai pinggang kebawah itu sungguh manis. Dengan sabar mengajak namja yang terkenal dingin itu dengan mengobrol.

"Kau benar…" guman yeoja itu, memandang keluar jendela kelas.

"Hm?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa… Jongdae-ya, kau tahu? Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti."

"M—Minseok…"

"Dan tenang, aku masih hidup."

**DEG**

Mata Jongdae terbuka, dan langsung duduk tegak.

Menatap kesepuluh temannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada… apa?" tanya Jongdae datar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun, terlihat wajahnya khawatir.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengguman 'tidak apa-apa', lalu berdiri hendak mengambil minum di dapur.

"Jongdae, sehabis ini kita akan ke makan pemimpin pertama!" teriak Chanyeol, sebelum tidak melihat Jongdae di balik pintu dapur.

Semuanya terdiam setelah kalimat yang diteriakkan oleh Chanyeol. Masih memikirkan cerita Yifan…

Mereka mengatakan, dua tahun lalu ketika mereka masih bersekolah disekolah yang berbeda, Minseok dekat dengan seorang namja yang katanya sangat jenius. Dan katanya pula, namja itu adalah kunci dari semua misteri yang mereka coba patahkan.

Tapi sampai sekarang, namja itu tidak ditemukan.

Padahal namja itu sangat berharga karena mengetahui informasi yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Semuanya menguras otaknya guna mencari jawaban.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Jongdae sudah duduk kembali diantara mereka.

"Jadi, kita tidak jadi kemakan pemimpin pertama. Oke, aku akan pulang." Ujar Jongdae malas, menunggu selama lima belas menit itu sungguh menyebalkan ketika orang-orang didepanmu tetap terdiam dengan posisi yang sama.

"J—Jongdae oppa! Sekarang kita akan pergi!" tahan Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa mereka masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Semuanya berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk kemakam pemimpin pertama, dan Jongdae hanya duduk di sofa, menunggu bosan kesepuluh temannya.

Kapan ini akan berakhir? Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan, dan mengapa aku bisa tertidur?

Tanya Jongdae dalam pikirannya.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Sekarang ada misi untuk **four x three**, katanya.

Tidak terlalu berbahaya kok, hanya menggagalkan transaksi pedagang nikotin dan senjata api yang berada ditempat sepi.

Itu diketahui oleh Luhan yang tengah berjalan-jalan disudut kota, dan setelah itu memberi tahu Yifan.

Tapi, **four x three** bukanlah bagian dari kepolisian atau penegak hukum legal lainnya, hanya tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak remaja dengan 'kelebihan'nya.

Sebenarnya, Jongdae tidak seperti kesepuluh temannya yang memiliki 'kelebihan'. Dia hanya seseorang yang **sial** karena tidak sengaja berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Karena mengetahui hal ini secara tidak sengaja, jadi dia dipaksa masuk.

Cara tutup mulut yang aneh.

Kembali ke misi ini.

Jongdae hanya bertugas dibagian pengintai dari mesin yang dinamakan computer. Toh dia mempunyai kelebihan dibidang computer itu, mengotak-atiknya dengan tumpukan angka dan huruf yang rumit.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Jongdae sejak kejadian dimana dia kehilangan beberapa ingatannya, dia terlalu sering berada dirumah, hanya beberapa kali saja keluar rumah selama dua tahun.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

'**Dimana si Kim itu berada, Jongdae?'**

Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa earphone yang berada dilubang telinga Jongdae. Jongdae hanya memindahkan beberapa slide dan menampilkan sosok pria tua yang tengah berlari ketakutan.

"Gang A, barat darimu." Jawab Jongdae pendek, terlalu malas untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang.

Setelah mendengar suara 'klik', Jongdae kembali menyadarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Untuk tugas kali ini cukup melelahkan, ternyata target cukup cerdik untuk menghidar dari namanya pengganggu.

**Teet teet**

Dengan segera Jongdae duduk tegak dan mengklik tombol untuk kembali berhubungan dengan anggota lain.

'**Anak buah Kim yang membawanya. Ciri-ciri, badan besar, memakai pakaian formal hitam-biru, kacamata hitam—'**

Sambil mendengar ciri-ciri yang diberitahukan oleh Luhan, Jongdae mencarinya dengan sedikit malas.

"Jalan raya utama, depan HOT'S CAFÉ, menuju arah selatan. Tenggara darimu."

Semoga hari ini cepat berakhir…

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Jongdae mengeryit, bingung sebenarnya, ada apa dengan artikel ini?

Jongin yang kebetulan sekali berada disebelahnya ikut menatap tab yang berada ditangan Jongdae.

"Ini apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

Jongdae menggeleng, tidak tahu.

"Jangan tanyakan aku jika aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, Jongin." Jawab Jongdae, memutuskan untuk menekan _back_.

Jongin cemberut, "Tapi hyung, mengapa artikel tadi menyangkut 'dunia itu'? Apa orang lain menemukan 'dunia itu' dan memutuskan untuk membuat artikel ini supaya diketahui oleh dunia luar?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Belum tentu, Jongin. Mungkin ini hanya cerita karangan seseorang yang kebetulan mirip dengan 'dunia' yang kalian sering bicarakan itu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa ada di web yang menjadi nama koran lokal kita?" tanya Jongin.

Jongdae mengindikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli."

Jongin mendengus dan memutuskan untuk memainkan gamenya lagi.

Jongdae sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jongin—tidak, malah tidak akrab dengan semua orang yang berada disini.

Bayangkan, kau yang normal, tidak memiliki kekuatan, harus dikelilingi orang-orang yang sebenarnya menderita namun diberikan kelebihan.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Ingin rasanya Jongdae kembali dimana 3 bulan yang lalu dia masih manusia normal, tidak menuju taman yang dia **benci** karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ceritanya panjang, apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?

Di musim panas yang sangat panas. Jongdae terpaksa keluar dari apertementnya untuk membeli beberapa minuman—bukan beberapa lagi, namun banyak. Persediaan sebulan, mungkin. Jadi dia akan membeli tiga kardus minuman kesukaannya. Semoga itu cukup.

Dan jarak antara minimarket dengan apertement Jongdae sedikit jauh. 500 m. Dan itu melewati sebuah taman yang cukup luas, harus menyebranginya jika ingin sampai cepat dan pulang cepat.

Ketika berada dipusat taman dimana air mancur berada, Jongdae harus dikagetkan dengan getaran yang cukup membuat keseimbangannya hampir jatuh. Jongdae mencoba seimbang, mata elang yang terlihat sayu itu melirik ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu—oh, ada seorang yeoja yang tengah berlari kearahnya, tapi semakin mendekati dirinya, getaran ini semakin kencang.

"O—oy, ada apa ini?!" pekik Jongdae, sungguh, bagaimana jika tempat yang ia pijak terbelah dan Jongdae masuk dalam lubang yang mungkin saja sampai ke inti bumi yang panas itu—oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Yeoja itu mendekati Jongdae, dan berteriak, "Tolong aku!"

Oke, sekarang Jongdae benar-benar ketakutan.

Walau dia namja yang dingin dan cuek, tapi tetap saja dia akan ketakutan disaat seperti ini.

Disaat yeoja itu berhenti, getaran besar berhenti. Dan mengapa yeoja ini berhenti didepan Jongdae? Tigaperempat meter darinya.

"Tolong aku, kumohon!"

Pekik yeoja itu.

Tunggu…

Mengapa warna matanya menjadi abu-abu seperti serigala dan mengapa pipinya ada garis-garis hitam?

Mengapa yeoja ini…?

"Kyungsoo, namaku Kyungsoo! Bisa kau menolongku dari semua ini?!"

Pekiknya ketakutan.

Oh, bahkan yeoja itu ketakutan dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Jongdae juga ketakutan dengan sosok yang berada didepannya ini.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini? Semua orang ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi ku! Aku sungguh takut dengan diriku sendiri!"

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri—dan mengapa rambut hitamnya lama-lama berubah menjadi perak…?

Ini mengerikan, sungguh.

Jongdae dengan sedikit takut menjawab kalimat-kalimat frustasi yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo ini.

"Pertama, kau harus tenang. Mungkin kau seperti ini karena terbawa emosi mu—entah sedih, senang, marah, dan lain sebagainya." Jelas Jongdae.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk membuat getaran tanah kembali terjadi, namun kembali berhenti. Kyungsoo menangis.

Hei, itu salah satu dari emosi. Jongdae kan bilang untuk menenangkan dirimu supaya tidak seperti ini.

Jongdae menghela nafas, lalu duduk dihadapan yeoja itu.

"Tenang." Ucap Jongdae datar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mencoba tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya.

Cukup lama, namun semua yang ganjil dalam manusia dalam umumnya, menghilang. Mata abu-abu—atau perak?, garis-garis hitam dipipinya, dan rambut yang tadi hampir menjadi perak sepenuhnya menjadi hitam legam kembali.

Nah, ini terlihat normal.

"Te—terima kasih… etto…"

"Jongdae, kau bisa memanggil ku Jongdae."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Jongdae oppa! Mungkin aku terlalu panik karena 'teman' ku mati. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Jongdae hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jongdae oppa!"

Dan bertemu yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menghabiskan dua puluh lima menit yang seharusnya dia sudah kembali ke apertement dan mendekam didalam sambil memainkan gadget dan barang-barang elektronik kesayangannya dalam waktu 30 menit.

'_Semoga aku tidak bertemu yeoja itu lagi—atau orang semacam yeoja itu._'

Batin Jongdae berharap.

**.**

Jongdae sudah kembali ke apertement nya dengan tiga kardus dan satu kresek berisi 10 botol minuman kesukaannya.

Dan barang-barang itu sudah berada dilemari pendingin, sebagian.

Jongdae lalu memeriksa lemari penyimpanan makanannya—kosong.

Jongdae berdecih kesal, "Sial, aku lupa kalau makanan ku habis."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain membeli ke minimarket yang jaraknya 500 m itu. Semoga tidak bertemu orang aneh lagi—amin.

**.**

Jongdae kini membawa tiga kresek besar yang berisi makanannya untuk satu bulan. Dan sekarang dia melewati taman itu lagi.

Sepi. Tenang. Dan Jongdae suka ini.

Dia membenci keributan, keramaian. Sungguh.

Jongdae masih berjalan dengan tenang. Kadang keringat mengucur karena cuaca disiang hari ini sangat panas.

Dan Jongdae menentukan untuk beristirahat dibangku taman dengan pohon rindang menghalangi sinar matahari yang terik itu.

"Haah…"

Desah lega Jongdae, beristirahat selama lima menit tidak masalah baginya.

Jongdae menutup matanya, dia kurang tidur—tentu saja, hampir setiap hari ia selalu berada didepan benda-benda elektronik kesayangan nya.

Dan saat membuka matanya—

"HUAA!"

Tiga yeoja, tiga namja berada didepannya. Entah mengapa.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berada didepan ku!" protes Jongdae, kesal.

Yeoja yang memiliki rambut coklat bergelombang itu mendekati Jongdae, "Kau… mengetahui yeoja ini—namanya Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae sedikit mengeryit lalu menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang berada didepannya, dan melihat satu orang yang familiar.

Oh, Kyungsoo?

Orang yang berlari ketakutan kearahnya dengan backsound suara-suara guncangan bumi itu.

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Dia mengetahuinya."

Desis salah satu dari mereka.

Jongdae kembali mengeryit.

"Kau tahu Jongdae-ssi?" tanya yeoja yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya itu, "aturan di kelompok kami, tidak boleh ada orang luar yang mengetahui 'kekuatan' kami, kukira kau sama seperti kami—tapi kau hanya manusia biasa. Jadi, kau harus masuk kedalam **four x three**. Tidak ada penolakan." Lanjut yeoja itu, tersenyum—mengerikan.

Jongdae hanya bingung dengan perkataan orang yang berada didepannya ini. Kekuatan? Oh, apa maksudnya berubah memiliki mata perak, rambut perak, dan garis-garis hitam dipipi nya itu? Oh, dan apa mereka setiap berjalan ketika menggunakan kekuatannya itu bumi bergetar?

"Tentu saja tidak, Jongdae-ssi. Masing-masing memiliki 'kekuatan'nya." seakan membaca pikiran Jongdae, yeoja itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Jongdae pikirkan.

Jongdae semakin mengeryit.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke markas saja, noona." Ujar namja yang… hitam.

Yeoja itu melirik ke orang yang sangat tinggi. Hampir dua meter.

"Ya."

"Kau sedang belanja? Sepertinya kita juga membawa belanja mu ini."

**SPLASH**

Dan ketujuh orang itu menghilang seperti ditelan angin.

**.**

WHT THE…

"MENGAPA AKU ADA DISINI?" seru Jongdae kaget. Hei, tadi dia berada ditaman dengan kepanasan yang menyapa kulitnya. Dan sekarang dia berada di ruangan… ruang tamu? Dan dingin yang menyapa pori-porinya!—oh, ini mungkin pendingin ruangan.

"Berisik." Cibir namja yang putih pucat.

Jongdae menatap tajam namja yang mencibirnya tadi. Keterlaluan!

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memperkenalkan diri!" seru yeoja tadi.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Lalu dia Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan Do Kyungsoo—oh, sepertinya kau mengetahui Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

Jongdae hanya diam, bingung sebenarnya.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kau, melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang—bahkan baru memakai 'kekuatan' nya, bukan? Mata perak, garis-garis hitam di pipi, dan rambut yang berubah menjadi perak?" tebak Luhan, Jongdae hanya mengangguk, "well, itu adalah tanda-tanda dimana kami memakai 'kekuatan' kami—"

"STOP!" Jongdae memotong penjelasan Luhan, "apa maksudnya dengan kekuatan? Aku tidak mengerti, yang kumengerti hanya 'kalian-bukan-manusia-normal-seperti-diriku', dan sekarang kau memaksa diriku masuk ke kelompok mu yang bernama—sialan dengan nama yang aneh itu, aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia aneh kalian!"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan dari awal." Luhan berdeham, "'kekuatan' ini adalah kelebihan kami. Diberikan oleh 'monster' bermulut besar yang berhasil memakan kita dan membawa ke 'dunianya', disana kami ditanyakan derita kami, dan kemauan kami. Dan kami diberi kekuatan. Kekuatan ku adalah 'Telekinesis', Yifan, 'Dragon', Tao 'Time Control', Sehun 'Wind', Jongin 'Teleport', dan Kyungsoo 'Earth'. Kami akan berubah menjadi—seperti serba perak ketika memakai kekuatan kami. Perubahan sempurnanya adalah dimana mata perak bagaikan mata serigala, rambut perak, dan garis hitam mengikat tubuh. Ditambah terdapat sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggung. Dan kadang jika emosi menguasai atau 'kekuatan' sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya, kuku panjang dan tajam. Itulah kami. Kurang jelas seperti apa kami jika ditanyakan 'makhluk apa'. Tapi kira-kira begitulah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi tentang 'kekuatan' kami?" tanya Luhan.

Jongdae hanya menganga… makhluk apa yang ada didepannya ini? Sosok? Untuk sekarang, manusia. Tapi katanya… sayap kelelawar? Serba perak?

"Oh, dan perlu ditambahkan, kadang kulit kami juga berwarna perak ketika memakai 'kekuatan' itu." Tambah Yifan.

Mengapa mereka harus membuat Jongdae berpikir keras dengan segala ketidak logika-an ini?!

"Jadi, apa mau kalian? Bisakah aku pulang?" decih Jongdae.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak semudah itu, kau sudah mengetahui 'kekuatan' kami. Dan sangat berbahaya bagi orang awam yang mengetahui 'kekuatan' ini. Jadi, kau harus masuk ke geng **four x three** ini. Aku memaksa."

'_Pemaksa_.' Batin Jongdae kesal.

"Kami memang pemaksa." Tambah Luhan.

Jongdae menghela nafas kasar, "Kalau aku tidak mau? Memasuki dunia kalian membuat hidup tenang ku terganggu."

"Kau harus mau." Balas Tao datar.

Jongdae berdecak, "Tapi itu sungguh merepotkan!"

"Tidak ada pilihan." Balas Sehun.

Ditanggapi dengan nada datar plus wajah datar oleh kedua orang berbeda gender itu sungguh memuakkan. Ingin rasanya Jongdae pergi dari sini, secepatnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongdae datar.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Jongdae oppa. Kau harus seperti ini karena bertemu dengan ku…" cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menghela nafas, walau bertemu, Kyungsoo orang yang akrab—menurutnya. Masih terlihat lebih normal daripada yang lainnya.

"Ya, ini salah mu." Balas Jongdae pelan.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain…

Selamat tinggal, kehidupan tenang ku…

Cicit Jongdae sambil menangis dalam hati.

Jadi, singkat nya seperti itu.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Jongdae menatap figura foto yang berada disudut ruangan, cukup tersembunyi dari ruang tamu. Berisi 'seseorang', Luhan, dan Yifan.

Pernah Jongdae melihat wajah yeoja yang familiar.

Yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Tapi dia tidak ingat siapa yeoja itu.

Kata Tao yang kebetulan sedang lewat sih, itu pemimpin pertama, namanya Kim Minseok.

**NGGIIING**

Mendengar namanya membuat kepala Jongdae sakit.

Sepertinya Jongdae akan membenci siapapun yang menyebutkan nama itu. Itu membuat kepalanya sakit tidak menahan sampai membuatnya pingsan.

Dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang berada dibelakangnya menjerit kaget.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

'_Sial, mimpi itu lagi.'_

Jongdae bangun dari pingsan mendadaknya. Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang tengah menunggu Jongdae bangun langsung menghela nafas lega, dan Yixing bertanya.

"Ada apa Jongdae? Kau akhir-akhir ini sering pingsan…"

"Dan perasaan ku atau memang iya, oppa selalu pingsan setelah beberapa detik mendengar nama pemimpin pertama. Kim Minseok, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

**NGGIIING**

Oh tidak, apa ini? Atap sekolah? Senyuman siapa itu? Mengapa gurunya berada didepannya? Mengapa ada ular yang mengelilinginya dan… orang itu…?

**BRUK**

"JONGDAE OPPA!/JONGDAE!"

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Jongdae kembali bangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing—oh, Kyungsoo menangis. Ada apa?

"Hiks—maafkan aku oppa, gara-gara aku oppa kembali pingsan, maafkan aku oppa."

Lugu sekali kau, Kyungsoo.

Yixing yang disebelahnya menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Ada apa Jongdae, kau benar-benar pingsan setelah mendengar nama pemimpin pertama." Tanya Yixing dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Beruntung sekarang mereka berada dikamar Jongdae—kadang dia terpaksa harus menginap disini, jadi disediakan kamar khusus untuknya yang menyimpan barang-barang elektronik kesayangannya.

"… entahlah, aku juga bingung. Selalu ada bayangan-bayangan yang sepertinya masa lalu ku, dan seorang yeoja… entah siapa." Desis Jongdae.

"Tampang?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas. Blur."

"Ciri-ciri…?"

"… merah."

Sungguh membingungkan.

Yixing tengah memikirkan sesuatu, Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Kadang Jongdae iri. Mengapa mereka mempunya 'kekuatan' itu.

Sungguh, dia begitu iri.

Walau harus diresiko-i dijauhi oleh orang-orang yang takut dengan hal yang seperti itu.

Tapi tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa dirinya pun saat pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo juga ketakutan—tapi lama-lama juga terbiasa.

Perubahan ringan, hanya mata yang berubah menjadi perak.

Cukup tidak menakutkan. Hanya tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan membunuhmu langsung.

Dan Jongdae sekarang tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Hari ini, mengapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Jongdae kesal.

"Hanya pembicaraan ringan." Jawab Yifan santai, pemilik _penname_ **Kris00**.

Tidak ada yang keberatan sebenarnya, hanya Jongdae saja yang keberatan.

"Apa kita akan jalan-jalan?!" seru Baekhyun, yeoja cilik dengan seluruh energy semangat begitu mengalir dalam dirinya.

"… aku tidak ikut."

Desisan Jongdae yang pasti terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kau harus ikut, Jongdae! Kau sudah seminggu tidak keluar dari sini!" pekik Baekhyun histeris.

'_Hei, biasanya juga dia tidak keluar selama sebulan.'_

Batin semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Diluar, panas—"

"Hanya baru awal musim gugur! Nanti juga dingin!"

"Tidak."

Bujukan dan rayuan Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak mempan pada Jongdae. Dan memang tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan bahwa Jongdae tidak ikut sama sekali—toh biasanya dia selalu mendekam diri didalam kamar.

"Nanti akan kubelikan game keluaran terbaru! Ini sangat langka!"

"Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa kau dapatkan!"

"Tidak."

"_Bullet II_!"

"… baiklah."

Dan memang game tu sangat sulit didapatkan. Jongdae pernah mencari series I nya itu sampai berbulan-bulan—walau akhirnya dapat juga.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita semua bisa keluar bersama!" seru Baekhyun girang.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan keberisikannya untuk saat ini. Entahlah.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Ini pertama kali aku datang ke taman bermain!" seru Kyungsoo, terdapat binar-binar kesenangan-kekaguman didalamnya.

"Yang kutahu, roller coster sangat menyenangkan! Ayo kita coba!" seru Jongin—yang entah mengapa selalu berada disamping Kyungsoo.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju saja. Sebagai awal permainan mereka ditempat yang baru mereka pijak—kecuali Jongdae yang sejak kecil kadang datang ketempat **laknat** ini.

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau takut juga dengan yang seperti ini." tawa Sehun, mengejek Jongdae yang ketika berhenti langsung muntah ditempat.

Jongdae mendelik kearah orang yang awal bertemu itu sangatlah dingin, "Jangan mempertawakanku, Sehun-ssi, aku mudah mual jika diputar-putar seperti itu." Cibir Jongdae, menyeka mulutnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa orang sedingin kau mempunyai ketakutan luar bias—ADAW!"

Ternyata Jongdae menginjak keras kaki besar Sehun, "Berhenti mengejek ku atau kau mati."

"Kau lupa hyung? Aku kan pernah mati." Ujar Sehun tenang.

**DEG**

"Ah ya, kau benar. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa…," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "aku tidak akan tersinggung dengan hal itu."

Jongdae lupa, bahwa semua orang yang berada di **four x three**—kecuali dirinya, pernah mati.

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

Teka-teki ini, sangat membingungkan.

Dimana sebenarnya kau adalah korban yang menjadi pahlawan.

Pahlawan untuk melawan 'seseorang' disuatu hari nanti.

Tapi tidak tahu, kapan hari itu.

Tapi, ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa hari itu akan datang ketika 'kunci' sudah mengingat semuanya.

Orang-orang dari **four x three** mencari secara diam-diam dari semuanya untuk menemukan 'kunci' itu.

'Kunci' itu adalah seorang namja yang dulu dekat dengan pemimpin pertama—Kim Minseok.

Sebenarnya pula, Kim Minseok adalah salah satu kunci dari 'kunci' yang dimaksud. Namun dia berbagi dengan namja yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Jadi ya… 'kunci' yang katanya masih hidup itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari permainan waktu.

Walau sebenarnya, anggota-anggota **four x three** yang selalu terkena dalam permainan waktu itu. Tidak pernah orang awam biasa yang terkena dalam permainan waktu tersebut.

Dipermainan waktu itu, hanya satu orang yang akan terus hidup. Dan yang lain akan mati. Dan orang yang akan terus hidup itu adalah makhluk 'setengah-manusia-setengah-monster'.

Dan… **four x three** sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa 'kunci' yang selama ini dicari ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

* * *

**-0o0-**

* * *

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, Jongdae!"

Seru yeoja bersyal merah itu, terlihat girang.

Jongdae hanya diam, tidak menanggapi yeoja yang berada didepannya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan apa?" tanya yeoja itu, mencoba memberikan pertanyaan kepada pemuda jenius yang berada didepannya.

"… hadiah …?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Bukan! Aku mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan kalian! Dan kau harus tahu, aku bisa menghubungkan kalian dengan dunia ini; dunia milik Hyukjae!"

Jongdae masih diam.

"Dan… kau juga mendapat 'kekuatan'mu, Jongdae."

Kali ini Jongdae menanggapi, "… 'kekuatan' …?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk semangat, "Yup! 'kekuatan'! kau sama seperti ku, kau sama seperti teman-teman mu!"

Jongdae masih terdiam. Bingung dengan maksud yang dibicarakan yeoja yang berada didepannya.

"Tidak perlu bingung," yeoja itu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, "kau akan mengerti."

"…"

"… dan …," yeoja itu menunduk, namun masih tersenyum, "… kau akan segera mengingatku. Ini sangat menyenangkan ..."

Jongdae melirik, "… benarkah?"

"Yup!" balas yeoja itu senang, "aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak tahu, apa kau akan peduli dengan ku atau tidak—"

"Bodoh," desis Jongdae, "aku tidak akan tidak peduli padamu lagi. Waktu itu, adalah pelajaran bagiku."

Yeoja itu sedikit terkaget, namun tertawa senang, "Terima kasih, Jongdae. Dan waktu itu, hanya ragaku yang mati. Tapi jiwa ku tidak—walau nanti aku akan memiliki raga yang sama…"

"… Minseok …"

"Aku mencintai mu… Jongdae…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC[;]**

Yosh, ini Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari manga Kagerou Project, walau Rin ubah dan hanya mengambil beberapa bagian yang juga diubah sedikit._.

Ngutang-ngutang~ ~:v~

Tapi gimana lagi, Rin lagi tergila-gila sama manga ini. Mendebarkan!

Untuk FF ini, hanya potongan-potongan cerita kehidupan dari seorang Kim Jong Dae!

Untuk Chap depan [ini hanya twoshoot], akan lebih banyak karena masuk ke inti!

Rin tidak akan berbicara banyak. See you!

Jangan lupa **review**, **favorite**, dan **follow**. Rin akan sangat menghargai orang yang membuang waktu singkat nya untuk itu. Rin membuat ini berhari-hari loh, masa hal yang seperti itu yang dilakukan beberapa detik kalian tidak bisa :v

[**review**] [**favorite**] [**follow**] [**please~**]


	2. LUHAN STORY

**Title : ****『****Lost Time Memory****』**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And other…**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, little Mistery, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • ****『****Lost Time Memory****』 ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****"Selama ini, Jongdae merasa selalu melupakan sesuatu, melupakan seseorang… tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang dia ingin ingat itu." ****EXO fic. ChenMin couple and other pairing. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! **

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

* * *

**『**Story of the other members **four x three **side's**』**

* * *

**『****Member number : **_**2**_**, ****Pen Name : **_**7**_** , Power : **_**Telekinesis**_**』**

* * *

"Eh? Pendepatku tentang Jongdae?" tanya Luhan kaget, bibirnya terbentuk 'o' lucu.

"Hmm… Jongdae, pertama kali aku melihatnya ditaman, dia adalah namja biasa, terlalu biasa. Hidup pun biasa. Tapi… tidak setelah aku beberapa kali tidak sengaja membaca pikirannya." Luhan meletakkan cangkir berisi _apple's tea_ itu.

"Seperti, 'siapa yeoja itu?', 'kunci dari segala hal… itu apa?', 'atap sekolah', 'Jinki-_saenim_', 'ular', 'kegelapan', 'diikat', dan banyak lagi! Dari sana, aku berpikir bahwa Jongdae bukanlah manusia biasa!" lanjut Luhan, menjelaskannya dengan antusias.

"Tapi, aku juga sedikit curiga, karena kuperhatikan, setiap salah satu dari kami menyebut nama Minseok, dan Jongdae berada didekat orang-yang-menyebut-nama-Minseok-itu, dia akan langsung pingsan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dan kadang berguman tidak jelas." Luhan meminum _apple's tea_ nya dengan tenang.

"Dan hei, kau tahu? Jongdae itu adalah orang yang _anti-social_, bahkan diantara kamipun tidak ada yang sangat dekat dengannya—oh, mungkin Baekhyun bisa dibilang lebih dekat dengan Jongdae dari yang lain, karena katanya saat dulu Baekhyun pernah berteman dengan Jongdae walau tidak lama karena Baekhyun sendiri harus pindah ke Swiss …

Tapi sejak bertemu kembali, Jongdae menghiraukan Baekhyun. _Well_, menurut Baekhyun, dia sedikit berubah menjadi lebih berekspresi daripada terakhir mereka bertemu—_hell_, bahkan Jongdae termasuk muka rata gara-gara ketidak-ekspresi-mukanya-itu!"

Luhan menghela nafas, nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur karena berbicara terlalu bersemangat.

"Tapi … tetap saja, aku merasa curiga terhadap Jongdae …

Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bahwa **four x three** mencari seorang 'kunci' untuk melepas 'kutukan' ini? Dan entah mengapa, aku menaruh firasat bahwa 'kunci' itu adalah Jongdae sendiri! _Well_, walau tidak terlalu yakin karena dia seperti mayat hidup yang tergila-gila dengan dunia-maya nya." ujar Luhan, tertawa kecil karena mengingat kebiasaan aneh Jongdae.

"Jadi, aku menepis semua firasatku bahwa Jongdae adalah 'kunci' tersebut. Karena kita mengetahui Jongdae _anti-social_, tidak mungkin Minseok tertarik dengan namja kotak sepertinya. Dan lagi, Jongdae belum tentu satu sekolah dengan Minseok sejak duduk disekolah menengah pertama sampai atas."

Untuk beberapa saat, hening melanda tempat Luhan berada, dan dengan tenang pula Luhan meminum _apple's tea_nya dan menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya.

"Hei, apa wawancara yang kau lakukan padaku tentang Jongdae sudah selesai? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik terhadap mu." Tawar Luhan, mulut mungilnya menyeringai.

"_Well_, ini tentang masa lalu ku."

* * *

**-0o0-**

* * *

**『****Name : Xi Luhan, Gender : Women, Ages : 07****th****, Spesies : Human, Status : Live ****』**

* * *

Ini terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Luhan masihlah anak kecil yang polos, mengikuti semua kemauan orang tuanya. Sejak dia dilahirkan hingga dia bernafas sampai detik ini.

Namun, diusia tujuh tahun ini, Luhan merasa muak dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Diperlakukan seperti boneka—_hell_, mereka memakaikan baju apapun terhadap dirinya, entah itu kesempitan atau pas. Membuat tubuhnya sakit.

Dan…

Luhan sendiri tidak diperhatikan selayaknya anak mereka. Hanya dipakai jika butuh.

Boneka, bukan?

Luhan disaat itu masihlah anak yang polos dan sangat kesal dengan kelakuan semua orang terhadapnya. Dan lagi, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam, menunggu, dan diam.

Mengesalkan memang.

Luhan sangat berharap, dia bisa mengendalikan sesuatu dan membaca pikiran mereka—apa mereka ikhlas berada didekat Luhan sebagai teman atau tidak.

Disuatu hari, Luhan bermain sendiri dipadang bunga belakang rumah mewahnya.

Dia terlihat seperti putri kecil yang bahagia…

Luhan menikmati suasana ini, sangat. Dimana tidak ada yang menganggunya, mengusiknya, memerintahkan, memperlakukan dirinya seperti boneka, atau membuat tubuhnya lecet dikarenakan baju-laknat-itu terlalu kecil ditubuh Luhan, dan itu dipaksakan.

Tapi tidak, setelah tiba-tiba seorang ayah kandung Luhan menarik rambut panjangnya keras hingga tergantung.

Luhan hanya bisa terkaget dan berteriak keras. Air mata langsung keluar dari pelupuk mata rusa itu.

Ayah Luhan memotong rambut panjang itu menjadi pendek dengan pisau dapur—yang sudah bersimbah darah itu.

"Luhan sayang… lihatlah orang-orang yang ada didalam rumah ini~ mereka tidak bernyawa loh~"

Bisik ayah Luhan, mengangkat Luhan dengan menarik rambut pendeknya.

Luhan melihat samar, seluruh pelayan, pekerja rumah ini, kakak-kakaknya, ibunya, mati…

Luhan bergetar ketakutan, dia takut mati…

"Tenang sayang~ ayah biarkan kau hidup lebih lama dari mereka, kau senang bukan~?"

Ayah Luhan mengeratkan tarikan dirambut pendek itu, Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasa kesakitan dan berteriak keras.

Luhan dilempar kedalam kamar kosong dengan kasar. Dan ayah Luhan menutup kasar pintu itu. Oh, Luhan mendengar bunyi dikuncinya kamar ini.

"Ayah … ayah … mengapa kau seperti ini …?" desis Luhan, meringkuk ketakutan, tidak memperdulikan dirinya bahwa bagian atas terdapat banyak tetes darah.

Darah seluruh orang-orang yang telah memperlakukan dirinya seperti boneka.

_Well_, semuanya telah mencampur jadi satu ditangan ayah Luhan, bukan?

Seandainya ayah Luhan yang benar-benar menganggap Luhan adalah boneka, juga mati …

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras, bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu?

**DUAR**

Suara ledakan terdengar keras dan lantai rumah bergetar.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ketakutan. Dirinya yang kecil dan lemah ini sangat ketakutan…

'_Kau ingin membalaskan dendam mu?'_

Mata Luhan yang semua tertutup menjadi terbuka lebar. Suara, sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"S… siapa itu?" desis Luhan ketakutan.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk, mengetahui asap tebal memasuki celah-celah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

T—tunggu, jangan bilang ayahnya meledakkan diri dan menimbulkan kebakaran?!

Luhan berdiri panik walau sesaat dia terjatuh kembali. Setelah berusaha berdiri, dia menuju jendela terdekat.

"S—sial, ini terkunci—"

Luhan hanya bisa memukul-mukul kaca jendela ruangan ini. Tidak peduli tangannya mulai lecet dan berdarah.

Hingga api sudah berada satu ruangan dengannya, hingga dia melihat samar pemadam kebarakan datang didepan rumahnya, hingga api sudah mau melahap dirinya hidup-hidup—

Luhan merasakan kegelapan menyapa dirinya.

**.**

"Aku mati, hebat bukan?" pekik Luhan, dia terlihat semangat, menganggap bahwa kematian yang dia alami dulu adalah sebuah kebanggaan.

"_Well_, mengapa aku mengetahui diriku mati juga aneh—namun, aku sendiri hidup kembali, hehe."

Luhan menuangkan _apple's tea_ nya kembali kedalam cangkir kesukaannya.

"'Monster' itu yang memberitahuku ketika diriku berada dihadapannya. Itu sudah sangat lama dan aku sendiri agak lupa bagaimana rupanya, yang pasti, dia perempuan yang sebenarnya adalah 'monster'." Jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya…"

**.**

"Keinginanmu akan terkabul, Xi Luhan."

Luhan kecil masih terdiam diwanita serba hitam dan merah itu. Kadang pula ekor matanya menatap sekelilingnya sekilas.

Tempat apa ini?

"Ini adalah dunia ku. **FxT world**."

Jelas makhluk anggun itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Desis Luhan, sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak," makhluk itu mendekati Luhan, "kau tidak bisa menarik permintaanmu, lagipula kau cukup menarik, maka dari itu kau kuberikan sedikit kekuatanku. Terimalah."

Ketika kedua jari makhluk itu _mencolok_ mata Luhan keras. Luhan merasa kesakitan dan merasakan kegelapan.

Dan setelah itu, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

Cukup lama, Luhan berada dikegelapan, merasakan seluruh sakit mendera tubuh mungilnya.

'_Kau harus merasakan kesakitan terlebih dahulu jika ingin kuat._'

Oh tidak, suara itu terus tergiang dipikiran Luhan sejak dirinya merasakaan sakit luar biasa.

Dia bisa sedikit melihat, tubuhnya dililit, oleh…

Ular.

Dan ular itu meresap kedalam dirinya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, namun rasa ngeri itu dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Dimana tubuh kecil mungilnya diremuk hingga habis.

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat adalah langit-langit rumah sakit…

Dia masih hidup?

Keren sekali, setelah dirinya dilahap api, lalu bertemu dengan makhluk aneh, dan diremukkan oleh ular-ular hitam mengerikan itu.

Luhan bangun dengan perlahan, lalu menatap tangannya—

Mengapa banyak garis hitam dipergelangan tangannya?

Luhan merasa panik, mencoba mencari kaca guna mengetahui bentuknya sekarang ini.

Setelah menemukan kaca yang berada didepan pintu kamar mandi rumah sakit. Luhan terperangah.

Dirinya …

Sungguh menyeramkan.

Rambut pendeknya berubah menjadi perak, matanya yang coklat teduh itu berubah menjadi tatapan hewan ganas berwarna perak. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi garis-garis hitam dengan ujung runcing.

Dan ketika Luhan melihat menyamping, sedikit terlihat sayap kelelawar kecil berada dipunggungnya, namun jika dilihat baik-baik, sayap itu tumbuh besar sedikit demi sedikit.

Luhan memekik ketakutan. Dan akhirnya dia menendang kaca rumah sakit dan berlari keluar.

Tidak peduli dia akan jatuh mengingat kamarnya berada dilantai tiga.

Luhan merasa dirinya melayang, dibuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan sayap yang tadi kecil kini telah melebar indah dan mengepak beberapa kali.

Tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian putih khas orang rumah sakit semakin membuat dirinya terlihat menakutkan.

Luhan hanya terbang tidak menentu, dan memilih bertepi ditengah hutan.

Dia bisa merasakan ikatan garis hitam itu melonggar dan hanya mengikat tangan sampai pipinya.

Tapi Luhan masih bisa merasakan kekuatan matanya, dan dia yakin bahwa warna matanya belum berubah.

Rambut… Luhan mencoba menarik rambut atasnya guna melihat. Hanya ujung rambut saja yang berwarna perak, sisanya coklat seperti biasa.

Sayap yang berada dipunggung nya pun menghilang.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Mungkin itu karena emosi nya yang kaget dan ketakutan.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukan kakinya, mencoba mengingat semua hal sebelum dia mati itu.

Ayahnya yang menjadi gila. Membunuh seluruh penghuni rumah. Membakar dirinya dan rumah. Membakar Luhan pula—namun Luhan selamat berkat 'monster' itu. Eh, tapi dia juga merasakan kematian sebelum kembali terbangun itu.

Mata rusanya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, air mata keluar kembali.

'_Ada Manusia!?'_

Eh, Luhan merasa mendengar sebuah suara…

'_Manusia…?'_

'_Manusia?!'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.' _

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

'_Manusia.'_

Luhan menutup telinganya erat. Satu kata yang memekak telinganya. Dan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dikelilingi hewan hutan.

Sepertinya Luhan harus tahu bahwa suara yang dia dengan adalah suara hewan-hewan itu.

'_Manusia, pergi!'_

'_Penghancur!'_

'_Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari kami!'_

'_Perebut!'_

Luhan semakin mengeratkan tekanan tangan terhadap telinganya.

"K—kumohon, hentikan …"

'_Manusia sialan!'_

"H—hiks, maafkan aku."

'_Lemah!'_

"Ak—aku bukan manusia ya—hiks—yang sering kalian sebut! Aku mungkin—hiks—bukan manusia!" pekik Luhan, merasa jengah dengan semua suara yang dia dapat. Bahkan suara-suara selama dia terbang juga terus terdengar.

'_Pembohong!'_

'_Pergi manusia perusak!'_

'_Manusia tak pantas hidup!'_

"AKU BUKAN MANUSIA!" teriak Luhan, angin keras menimpa dirinya dan hewan-hewan yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Berkat emosi-yang-entah-apa, Luhan kembali berubah. Garis-garis hitam kembali mengikat tubuhnya, warna perak di rambut kembali terlihat jelas, tatapan mata masih sama, entah mengapa gigi taringnya memanjang, sayap hitam kelelawar terbentang besar, dan …

Kulit putih Luhan berubah menjadi perak yang menimbulkan beberapa sisik ular.

Semua hewan terdiam, terbukti tidak ada lagi suara yang masuk ketelinga Luhan.

Luhan meringkuk, sedikit kesakitan.

'_Kau—manusia.'_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, melihat seluruh hewan seperti memberi jalan terhadap… rusa jantan?

'_Kau bukanlah manusia biasa …'_

Suara itu datang lagi, namun Luhan yakin, suara itu bukan berasal dari rusa jantan yang diberi jalannya itu—

'_Aku berada diatas nya.'_

Luhan dengan tertatih melihat objek yang dimaksud. Ah—seekor marmot yang berada dikepala rusa jantan itu.

'_Kau bukan manusia biasa, manusia.'_

"Aku—tahu…" desis Luhan, "Dan aku—bukan manusia…" tambahnya.

Marmut itu mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Luhan berdiri, '_Ikutlah dengan ku, bocah manusia._'

Luhan menurut dan berdiri dibantu dengan sayapnya, dan terbang rendah mengikuti rusa jantan dan marmot itu.

**.**

"Aku tinggal disana selama setahun—_well_, disana cukup menyenangkan, walau kesan awalnya buruk, namun akhirnya hewan-hewan itu mau menerimaku." Ujar Luhan, matanya menatap keatas, mencoba mengingat masa lalu nya.

"… dan … aku masih ingat, disuatu hari, aku bertemu dengan Minseok—"

"Minseok saat itu sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, bahkan saat pertama kali kulihat dirinya, kukira dia hanya manusia biasa—namun tidak setelah dia berubah menjadi sosok yang mirip dengan ku." Kekeh Luhan.

"Ah, dan Minseok memiliki kekuatan itu lebih dulu dari ku," tambah Luhan, "lalu aku mengenalkan Minseok kepada teman-temanku. _Well_, dia juga langsung dibawa oleh tuan marmot itu."

**.**

Luhan mengerti, bukan hanya dia saja yang mendapatkan 'kutukan' ini. Setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari teman barunya—Minseok, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang yang mendapatkan 'kutukan' ini ada dua belas orang.

Dan perlu ditambahkan lagi, kata Minseok, dunia 'monster' itu bernama **FxT** sebenarnya memiliki kepanjangan, adalah **four x three**.

Darimana Minseok tahu hal ini Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia hanya bingung dengan teka-teki yang dibawa Minseok.

Dan perlu diketahui kalian bahwa Luhan dan Minseok berumur delapan tahun dengan otak yang tidak mengerti dengan hal berat.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dan Minseok pamit kepada seluruh penghuni hutan, berterima kasih telah merawat mereka. Kedua bocah perempuan itu mencoba mencari kesepuluh orang yang tersisa demi mendapatkan 'kunci' yang dimaksud.

.

"Itu yang kubingungkan!" ucap Luhan cepat, "kita memang sudah memiliki dua belas anggota, namun hanya sebelas orang yang memiliki 'kekuatan'. Jongdae hanyalah manusia biasa yang hanya menarik saja, dia tidak memiliki 'kekuatan', kau mengerti bukan?

Maka dari itu, diam-diam aku mencari satu anggota yang tersisa. Ah, yang mengetahui bahwa ada dua belas orang pemilik 'kekuatan' itu hanyalah aku dan Minseok." Lanjutnya.

"Ng? Tidak mungkin, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Jongdae hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki suatu masalah dimasa lalunya, mungkin masalah pertemanan." Jawab Luhan.

"Ck, kau benar-benar keras kepala, lagipula kau hanya menanyakan pendapatku tentang Jongdae bukan?" ketus Luhan, "dan itulah jawabannya. Ohya, aku belum menyelesaikan cerita masa lalu ku."

**.**

Luhan bertemu dengan Yifan disaat mereka berada di Canada, disaat itu Yifan hanyalah anak buangan yang berteman dengan hewan yang sekarang sudah mati. Bahkan ketika Yifan pertama kali bangun dan mendapati dirinya berubah total, dia berlari kepusat kota dan malah dipukul—dilempar barang habis-habisan sambil para warga berteriak, 'Monster!', 'Anak pembawa masalah!'.

Beruntung nya Minseok segera menyelamatkan Yifan dan membawanya ketempat sepi.

"_Th_—_thanks _…" desis Yifan, badannya bergetar kesakitan.

"_No problem_," ucap Minseok, mencoba mengobati luka lebam Yifan, "sudah lumayan?"

Yifan menggeleng.

Luhan yang memperhatikan mereka menghela nafas, "Yifan… kau bisa berbahasa mandarin selain inggris?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa mandarin.

Yifan terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat bahasa yang sudah lama tidak dia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Ya." Balas Yifan dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Baguslah, hanya tinggal mempelajari bahasa Korea." Ucap Minseok tenang.

Yifan mengeryit mendengar bahasa yang dikeluarkan Minseok. Luhan segera berkata, "Yifan, maukah kau ikut dengan kami. Kami sama seperti dirimu—

Kami sama-sama orang yang mendapat 'kutukan' ini. Dengan kekuatan ku, telekinesis, dan Minseok… ice."

"… Aku tidak tahu, apa kekuatanku." Jelas Yifan.

"Tidak masalah," Minseok kali ini mengucapkannya dengan bahasa mandarin, "kita akan mengetahuinya bersama."

Setelah itu, ketiganya kembali berkelana, dan memutuskan untuk menetap di negara Korea Selatan, tepatnya kota Po-hang.

Disana, Yifan menemukan Tao ditengah hutan. Katanya, Tao membutuhkan bantuan, dan perlu ditambahkan lagi, Tao bukanlah manusia, namun—setengah manusia, setengah monster.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan, toh mereka sama-sama terkena 'kutukan' ini.

**.**

"Tao itu sangat cantik, tapi dia juga sangatlah polos. Aku khawatir jika dia dihasut dengan kata-kata yang bisa merusak otak polosnya itu." Ujar Luhan, tertawa kecil mengingat pertemuan dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh, sudah jam segini, sepertinya lain kali kita akan melanjutkannya. Karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, membuat masakan yang berporsi besar untuk 'keluarga' barunya.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Minseok tersenyum tipis melihat Jongdae terus mendiamkannya sejak tadi. Tatapan dingin yang menurutnya tampan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tertarik dengan Jongdae.

"Nee~ Jongdae …" panggil Minseok, kepalanya ditidurkan diatas sandaran kursi.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau mendengarkan suatu yang menarik?" tawar Minseok.

"Kau akan menceritakan dongeng tidak masuk akal itu lagi, huh?" tanya Jongdae, meremehkan yeoja cantik yang berada didepannya itu.

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Memang menyangkut itu, tapi aku ingin, kau menjaga cerita ini—sampai waktunya tiba …"

"Omong kosong."

"Kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan itu sejak kau berada dikandungan namun baru bekerja disaat dewasa ini, bagaimana?"

* * *

**|TBC|**

* * *

**Next Chapter : **_**Story about Kris**_

* * *

INI APAAN COBA? QAQ

Rin sebenarnya sedih karena reviewnya sedikit, namun, ya… Rin lanjutkan saja. Walau masih ragu, apa kalian menyukai fanfic ini atau tidak?

Jadi, bisa saja fanfic ini dihapus :v

Ngomong-ngomong, Rin sengaja membuat rumit untuk reader berpikir jalan lanjutnya. Dan untuk kali ini, Rin memberikan masa lalu Luhan! /prok prok prok/

Dan… ini tidak jadi twoshoot-_- karena Rin harus menjelaskan secara panjang lebar tentang masalah ini.

DAN KENAPA SEKARANG FANFIC CHENMIN SEPERTI TIDAK ADA LAGI? QAQ

Rin sedih ;'c

Thanks for your review : [_Alexara_], [_chenma_], [_EllisaAzzusa_], [_Tabifangirl_], [_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw_], [_Vioolyt_], [_anki. manika_] nde~ ^^

Okesip, **[Review]** **[Favorite]** **[Follow]** please~


	3. YIFAN STORY (KRIS STORY)

**Title : ****『****Lost Time Memory****』**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And other…**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, little Mistery, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • ****『****Lost Time Memory****』 ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****"Selama ini, Jongdae merasa selalu melupakan sesuatu, melupakan seseorang… tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang dia ingin ingat itu." ****EXO fic. ChenMin couple and other pairing. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! **

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

* * *

**『**Story of the other members **four x three **side's**』**

* * *

**『****Member number : **_**3**_**, ****Pen Name : **_**Kris00**_** , Power : **_**Dragon**_**』**

* * *

"… Jongdae?" Yifan menyipitkan sebelah matanya, "kau memaksaku duduk disini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?

Baiklah, menurutku… Jongdae orangnya sedikit aneh. Namun dia juga jenius, bahkan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku dalam lima menit," Yifan berdeham, "tapi tetap saja, kadang orang itu sangatlah menyebalkan."

Yifan terdiam sebentar, menatap kebawah dengan sendu.

"Tapi, pernah sekali, aku melihat dirinya menangis didalam kamarnya. Saat itu aku hanya ingin memanggilnya untuk berkumpul. Namun ketika aku membuka pintu, Jongdae sedang menunduk menangis sambil menggumankan… 'Min … Min …'."

Yifan menghela nafas, "Jadi ya… Jongdae menurutku sekarang, orangnya penuh dengan misteri, aku sendiri sampai bingung dengan asal usul Jongdae yang sebenarnya. Padahal Jongdae adalah manusia biasa—tidak seperti kita."

"Memergoki Jongdae lagi? Maksudnya seperti menangis atau kesakitan dikamarnya?" alis sebelahnya terangkat, bingung, "pernah sih, malah aku sering sekali memergokinya seperti itu—dan aku pernah melihat dia mendekatkan gunting kearah lehernya, tapi itu hanya sekali. Beruntung aku bisa menyelamatkannya." Ujar Yifan.

"Pendapatku lagi setelah melihat itu…?" Yifan hanya meremas lututnya, seperti enggan menjawab, "… itu … sungguh masih aku pikirkan.

Mengapa? Karena, aku sangat sering memergoki Jongdae melakukan hal aneh sejak dia bergabung dengan kami. Beruntung anggota lain tidak mengetahuinya.

Ck, iya. Menurutku, Jongdae adalah… 'kunci' yang dicari-cari. Tapi, hal ini aku masih ragu. Mengingat sifat _anti-social_ milik Jongdae. Tapi mendengar dia berguman hal 'itu', membuat ku sedikit yakin. Namun aku tidak berani memberitahu anggota lain, aku harus memastikan dengan bukti yang kuat."

Ucap Yifan, menutup matanya rapat ketika mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Jongdae adalah 'kunci' itu. Yifan mencoba berpikir bahwa itu adalah lelucon.

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini? Aku tidak ingin anggota lain mengetahui hal ini." pinta Yifan.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau harus benar-benar berjanji, sebelum hari itu tiba…" desis Yifan, memijat pelipisnya, seakan ia memiliki beban yang berat.

"… ada cerita lain yang ingin ku ceritakan, bolehkan?" tawar Yifan, "ini tentang masa lalu ku. Kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik."

* * *

**-0o0-**

* * *

**『****Name : Wu Yifan, Gender : Man, Ages : 05****th****, Spesies : Human, Status : Live ****』**

"Hiks… semua orang sama. Menganggapku sampah—aku memang sampah! Lalu, kenapa aku harus hidup didunia ini?!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki.

Pakaiannya lusuh, tubuhnya kotor, rambutnya yang seharusnya pirang itu kini sudah bercampur dengan kotoran, matanya bengkak—menangis.

Ditengah hujan deras, anak laki-laki itu meringkuk, mencoba mencari kehangatan, walau dia tahu pasti itu tidak akan bisa.

"… seandainya aku bisa menghasilkan api untuk kehangatan …" desis anak itu.

Dan malam hari dingin itu terlewati dengan satu dari dua harapan anak lelaki malang itu.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan tertatih menuju pinggir hutan kecil yang berada dipinggir kota, biasanya dia berada disini untuk beristirahat disaat siang hari—malam hari mau tidak mau dia harus beristirahat didalam kota.

Ekor matanya melihat burung yang terbang bebas.

"… seandainya … aku bisa terbang seperti burung itu, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ah, naga sepertinya lebih menarik …"

Desisan anak itu mengalir bersama angin lembut menuju seluruh penjuru dunia.

Anak itu menutup matanya, menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa seluruh tubuh kotornya. Lalu matanya terbuka.

"Lebih baik aku membersihkan diri di sungai …"

Dan anak itu menghilang dari balik pohon menuju sungai kecil.

**.**

"Jangan tertawa! Dulu aku hanyalah anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Gertak Yifan kesal.

Yifan menghela nafas berat, "Aku hidup sengsara, dibuang oleh orang tua, diusir dari panti asuhan, sampah masyarakat…

Terima kasih, kau tidak perlu menghiburku dengan menyebutkan diriku bukanlah sampah masyarakat. Tapi dulu aku memang sampah masyarakat." Ujar Yifan, tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi, itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan … 'teman' ku …" desis Yifan,mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

**.**

Disaat Yifan tengah berendam di air sungai yang dingin itu, dia merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh pipi nya beberapa kali.

Jadi, Yifan memutuskan untuk membuka mata—

"UWAAAAAA!"

Pekikan Yifan yang keras sampai membuat beberapa burung kaget dan terbang dari dahan nya.

**BYUR**

Akhirnya Yifan kembali berada didalam air karena terlonjak kaget melihat anak singa yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"K—kau, tidak ganas kan?" tanya Yifan, takut-takut.

Anak singa itu terdiam, seperti enggan menghampiri Yifan dikarenakan dia berada didalam air sungai.

"Dimana orang tua mu?"

Anak singa itu tetap diam.

Yifan menghela nafas, dirinya memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dia sudah cukup bersih, walau masih _kucel_.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yifan, sambil memakai baju yang sudah sedikit kering karena panas matahari.

Anak singa itu mendekati Yifan.

"… sama, aku juga sendirian." Balas Yifan, seakan mengetahui jawaban dari anak singa itu.

Keheningan melanda mereka, walau anak singa itu seperti mendekatkan diri kepada Yifan dengan menggesek-gesek kepalanya kepinggang Yifan.

"Kau… tidak akan memakan ku, kan?" tanya Yifan, menatap mata bening milik anak singa yang sudah cukup besar itu.

Yifan tersenyum, lalu mengangkat anak singa itu kedalam pelukannya, "Ayo, kita berteman. Bukan hanya sebuah kata. Namun teman yang sebenarnya." Bisiknya ditelinga anak singa itu.

Dan anak singa itu menggeram pelan mendengar perkataan Yifan, seakan mengiyakan perkataan Yifan.

"… kau memiliki nama, tidak?" tanya Yifan.

Anak singa itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku menamai dirimu…. _Ace_?" tanya Yifan.

Anak itu tiba-tiba saja mengangguk.

Yifan tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah Ace, kau sekarang adalah teman ku. Ya teman—pertama ku!"

**.**

"Yeah, dia adalah teman pertama ku. Makhluk pertama yang menerima ku." Desis Yifan, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat itu.

"Ace begitu gesit, kami mencari makan bersama, walau aku harus memasaknya dulu dengan membakar hasil yang kami dapatkan. Tapi aku lebih sering makan buah-buahan atau dedaunan.

Hingga, tiga tahun berlalu …"

* * *

**『****Name : Wu Yifan, Gender : Man, Ages : 08****th****, Spesies : Human, Status : Live ****』**

Saat itu, Yifan tengah berada di kota untuk mengambil makanan yang ia temukan, untuk dimakan bersama Ace.

Dirinya berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya—berusaha mengejarnya karena mengambil makanan tanpa izin—

—_hell_, bahkan dirinya hanya mengambil bekas makanan yang sudah tidak mereka butuhkan, peduli apa mereka dengan makanan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin mereka makan?

Yifan berhasil menghindar, dan sekarang dirinya sudah berada didalam hutan yang sudah dia anggap menjadi rumahnya.

"ACE!" seru Yifan girang, tetap berlari menuju sungai yang menjadi tempat makan mereka.

Setelah berada dipinggir sungai dan melihat Ace yang sudah sedikit besar, Yifan menghampiri nya.

"Aku menemukan daging, bagaimana?" tanya Yifan, memperlihatkan daging yang dia temukan.

Ace bergeram senang, dengan senang dilahapnya daging yang sudah Yifan letakkan keatas daun yang sudah disiapkannya.

Tidak menyadari dua orang yang menatap mereka licik.

Keesokan harinya, mereka terbangun diatas pohon. Masih normal dari yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Yifan turun dari dahan pohon, lalu melihat keatas dimana Ace masih mendengkur.

Tersenyum simpul, Yifan memutuskan untuk mencuci muka sebentar disungai, atau sedikit membasahi diri untuk semakin segar.

**BRUK**

Disaat Yifan masuk kedalam sungai, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari tempat dia dan Ace suka beristirahat. Sedikit curiga dan khawatir, namun Yifan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan masalah menyegarkan badan.

Setelah selesai, Yifan berlari ketempat istirahatnya. Jarak antara tempat itu dan sungai hanya delapan ratus meter, jadi sedikit lama menuju ketempat tujuan itu.

"—ACE! KAU DIMANA!?" seru Yifan, melihat temannya sudah tidak berada di dahan pohon tempat dia tidur.

Mungkin kah, Ace mencari makan?

Tidak. Tidak. Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"GRAAWW!"

Auman yang berasal dari arah tenggara itu menarik perhatian Yifan. Itu suara Ace. Yifan yakin itu.

Tanpa menunggu auman lagi, Yifan berlari kearah tenggara, mencari teman nya, Ace.

"TUNGGU AKU, ACE!"

**.**

"… Ace diculik, oleh orang-orang brengsek. Mereka mengatakan untuk melindungi orang-orang dari binatang buas—_hell_, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tidak menyukai diriku dan Ace. Namun lebih terarah kepadaku,

Lalu mengapa Ace yang mati? Ini salahku, kau tahu itu ..."

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, menahan tangis—namun sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"… Lalu …"

**.**

Yifan menemukan Ace dan kedua orang yang sedikit dia kenal di percabangan sungai menuju sungai yang lebih besar.

"HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN ACE, BRENGSEK!"

Seruan Yifan seperti tidak diperdulikan oleh kedua orang itu.

"LEPASKAN BODOH!"

Yifan mengambil tongkat kayu yang berada dibawah, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang memukul dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Terlambat.

Kedua orang itu sudah membuang Ace ke sungai yang besar itu…

**DUAK**

"ACE!"

Setelah memukul salah satu dari mereka dengan keras—bahkan tempat dimana dia pukul itu membiru keunguan, Yifan berlari menuju sungai itu dan menceburkan diri.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Yifan mencoba meraih Ace. Diketahui bukan jika bangsa kucing sangat tidak menyukai air. Maka dari itu Ace tidak bisa berenang.

**HAP**

Tangan Yifan berhasil meraih tubuh Ace. Dipeluknya tubuh yang besar itu. Namun karena terlalu lama di air, mulut Yifan yang sedari tadi ditahan kini terbuka. Hingga dia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa kematian akan menjemputnya.

'_Kau ingin membalaskan dendam mu? Kau ingin menjadi kuat? Atau kau ingin keduanya?'_

**.**

**-0o0-**

**.**

"Aku sangat merasakannya, air masuk ke paru-paru ku, dan aku saat itu hanya bisa merasakan kegelapan—aku mati! Seharusnya!" seru Yifan, mengingat betapa sakitnya kematian yang pernah dia alami itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak mati. Aku berada disini, kau melihat sendiri bukan bahwa aku disini? Duduk disini, menceritakan hal ini sejak tadi?!

Tapi, cukup lama, aku merasakan diriku terbangun disuatu tempat, kukira itu adalah tempat terakhir ku. Namun ternyata, itu bukan tempat yang sering kudengar dari orang-orang. Namun… ternyata itu adalah dunia 'monster' itu …"

**.**

"Sayang sekali, anak sehebat dirimu berada dalam takdir ini. Jujur saja, aku merasa kasihan kepada mu."

Yifan tetap diam.

"Kau … begitu menarik. Aku akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan ku kepada mu, sesuai harapan mu itu." Ujar makhluk itu, berjalan anggun mendekati Yifan, secara berlahan.

"Awasilah orang-orang disekitar mu. Kekuatan ini adalah salah satu bagian dari hidup mu." Dua kalimat yang tidak saling berhubungan keluar dari mulut mungil makhluk itu. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan pilu Yifan karena kedua matanya _dicolok_ oleh makhluk itu.

**.**

Yifan bisa merasakannya, sangat bisa. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Ketakutan bertambah ketika ular-ular hitam itu memasuki dirinya dengan cara melilit tubuh Yifan.

Ingin berteriak namun rasanya percuma.

Yifan berada diruangan hampa, mana mungkin ada yang bisa menolongnya, bukan?

Ditambah, dirinya tidak bisa bernafas karena ruangan ini seakan tidak ada udara.

"Ace … tolong aku … kau berjanji akan terus berada disamping ku …" desis Yifan, pasrah sudah ketika kesadarannya kembali menghilang karena ular-ular itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuh Yifan.

Yifan tidak menyadari seekor naga juga memasuki tubuhnya.

**.**

Yifan membuka matanya perlahan, digerak nya jari-jari tangan yang terasa kaku itu. Belum menyadari bagaimana keadaan nya itu.

"… aku masih … hidup …?" desis Yifan, sangat pelan.

Di pinggir sungai, Yifan terbaring lemah. Butuh beberapa jam untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya.

Setelah serasanya cukup untuk bangkit, Yifan duduk dengan perlahan. Lalu menatap sekeliling.

"… dimana … aku …?"

Yifan menatap dirinya. Oh, betapa terkejutnya dirinya tengah terlilit garis-garis hitam dengan ujung runcing. Merangkak, Yifan melihat dirinya dari pantulan air.

Oh tidak, bahkan rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi perak. Muka nya juga sudah terlilit oleh garis-garis hitam itu, dan lagi jika dilihat baik-baik, iris kecoklatan miliknya berubah menjadi perak juga. Samar-samar, Yifan melihat sayap kelelawar dari punggungnya.

Apa itu miliknya?

Tubuh Yifan bergetar, ketakutan. Namun dia berusaha mengkontrolnya. Tapi, menyadari dirinya hanya sendiri, Yifan menyadari bahwa ada yang hilang—

"ACE!"

Seru Yifan, memanggil temannya itu.

"KAU DIMANA, ACE?!"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Tubuh Yifan yang semula sudah berdiri, ambruk seketika menyadari hanya dirinya yang selamat. Temannya … sudah mati …

"Hiks …"

Biarlah, dia menangis.

**.**

Yifan berjalan lemas kearah kota. Tidak peduli kondisinya seperti apa—masih dengan tubuh terlilit garis-garis hitam, sayap kelelawar, mata perak, rambut perak, dan sekarang kulit perak bersisik.

Emosi-yang-entah-apa karena temannya menghilang begitu memukul Yifan. Sangat.

**BRUK**

Yifan terjatuh, tidak tahu mengapa.

"Monster!"

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"… mama … ada monster …"

"Tenanglah nak, monster itu akan mati."

Yifan masih terduduk kaku. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai lecet dikarenakan benda-benda-berbagai-bentuk-dan-tingkat-kelunakan.

"Sialan kau, pembawa sial!"

"Pergi, monster!"

"Kau harus mati."

Semua makian itu sangat di dengar oleh Yifan. Sangat. Bahkan telinganya sampai bising karena teriakan-teriakan itu.

"… diam …"

Desisan Yifan pasti tidak akan didengar karena teredam oleh teriakan-teriakan orang kota.

"Sampah!"

"Monster!"

"Pembawa sial!"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

Kembali, teriakan Yifan membuat angin menghantam tubuhnya dari atas, perubahan yang sebenarnya sudah maksimal itu semakin maksimal.

Membuat, orang-orang yang memakinya, orang-orang yang melemparkan benda-benda kepada Yifan, menjauh perlahan.

"… dia benar-benar monster, kita bakar saja dia!"

Seruan salah satu warga disetujui dengan sorakan semangat—untuk membunuh Yifan.

Yifan yang terlihat marah berdiri tertatih, menatap garang orang-orang yang didepannya.

"Kalian … yang harus mati …"

Hampir saja Yifan mengeluarkan api—yang sebenarnya juga dia tidak menyadari itu, semua benda-benda yang berada disekitar mereka melayang.

"A—apa ini?! Monster! Kau yang melakukannya kan?! Cih, jangan kira kami takut." Gertak salah satu laki-laki dengan gemetar.

Yifan terdiam, masih tersulut emosi, mata tajamnya menatap sekeliling.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Dia sangat yakin, bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan hal ini.

Orang-orang mulai menyalahkan Yifan dalam hal ini, karena memang, Yifan dianggap monster pembawa sial yang membuat hal ini terjadi.

"MATI KALIAN!"

Sekali lagi, hampir saja Yifan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya, seluruh tempat yang mereka pijak berubah menjadi es, bahkan kaki mereka tertanam di es itu. Tapi, tangan Yifan juga tersulut oleh es.

Mungkin untuk mencegah api keluar dari tangannya itu.

"S—sialan kau monster! Singkirkan es ini!"

"… diam kau …" desisan Yifan yang sangat terdengar ditelinga orang yang tadi menggertak Yifan, membuat orang itu geram.

"MONSTER SIALAN, SINGKIRKAN ES INI DARI KAMI! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI, HAH? KAMI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH MU TERLEBIH DAHULU!"

Teriakan protes dan makian kembali menghujat Yifan.

Salahkah dia?

_Shit_, sialan untuk orang yang mempunyai kekuatan mengangkat benda dan es ini, membuatnya kembali emosi saja.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, orang-orang yang mencaci maki Yifan, membeku.

Mata Yifan membulat.

Ap—apa-apaan ini …?

"Tenanglah …"

Mata Yifan melirik kesamping.

Ah, dua orang perempuan—berwajah asia.

Ada apa mereka disini?

"Kami sama seperti dirimu, tidak perlu takut." Ungkap perempuan berambut hitam legam, tangannya mendekatkan kearah Yifan, dan dalam hitungan detik es itu berubah menjadi debu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Minseok akan menghancurkan es itu kepada orang-orang ini." ucap perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang.

Siapa… mereka ini?

Sama sepertinya?

Benarkah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan didalam kepala Yifan.

Oh tidak, pikirannya _blank_ …

Yifan bisa melihat perempuan berambut bergelombang itu tertawa pelan.

"Untuk semua pertanyaan yang berada didalam kepalamu itu, kita bisa menjawabnya, namun tidak disini—ah, namamu Yifan kan?"

Dilihat sekilas, mata perempuan itu berubah menjadi perak tajam, dan mulai sedikit muncul garis hitam di pipinya.

"… baiklah …"

Akhirnya, Yifan mengikuti kedua orang perempuan yang mengaku sama seperti dirinya.

**.**

Badannya bergetar, kesakitan. Hei, dilempar barang-barang—di mulai dari barang berat, ringan, tumpul, tajam, lebar, dan lain-lain itu sangat menyakitkan!

Yifan menyadari logat bicara mereka kaku, bahkan mengatakan bahasa inggris saja sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"T—terima kasih." Desis Yifan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab perempuan berambut hitam itu, "sudah lumayan?"

Yifan menggeleng.

Badannya masih kesakitan, namun sekarang sudah sedikit lumayan karena tidak dilempari benda-benda berbagai jenis itu.

"Yifan… kau bisa bahasa mandarin selain inggris?" tanya perempuan berambut gelombang itu.

Yifan terdiam. Mencoba mengingat bahasa yang sudah sangat lama tidak keluar dari mulut nya. Walau dia mengucapkan bahasa itu disaat kecil, namun dia masih mengingat nya.

"Ya."

Jawab Yifan, sedikit ragu.

"Baguslah, hanya tinggal mempelajari bahasa Korea." Ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang berada disebelahnya.

Yifan mengeryit, mendengar bahasa asing dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Yifan, maukah kau ikut dengan kami. Kami sama seperti dirimu—

Kami sama-sama orang yang mendapatkan 'kutukan' ini. Dengan kekuatan ku, telekinesis, dan Minseok … ice."

Yifan terdiam. Kekuatan? Kutukan? Jadi, apa yang dia miliki itu kekuatan yang hebat atau kutukan yang menyeramkan?

"… aku tidak tahu, apa kekuatanku." Jelas Yifan yakin, karena memang dia tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam dirinya.

"Tidak masalah," perempuan berambut hitam itu menyahut, "kita bisa mengetahuinya bersama."

Yifan tersenyum sedikit, "Ya, kita akan mengetahuinya bersama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Minseok, dan dia Xi Luhan. Bisa sebutkan nama lengkap mu?" tanya Minseok.

Yifan menatap mereka, "Wu Yifan, itulah namaku."

**.**

"Begitu menyenangkan bertemu Minseok dan Luhan … mereka teman kedua ku. Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada 'monster' itu, karena memberi kekuatan mengerikan ini kepada ku. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu mereka," Yifan termenung, "setelah itu kami pergi ketanah Korea. Kita terbang, tentu saja. Namun mereka tidak kuat terbang selama lebih dari dua belas jam, jadi kadang aku membantu mereka, karena sebagai pemilik kekuatan Dragon ini, bisa terbang sesuka hatinya lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam." Terang Yifan.

"Ketika sampai, mereka menyebut daerah ini bernama Po-hang. Sedikit bingung karena pertama kali aku mendengar kata-kata asing.

Kami bekerja, dan disana aku sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ku ini. Sampai akhirnya kami bisa menyewa apertement murah didekat tempat kami bekerja. Padahal setiap bulan upah kami sedikit, dan lagi kami masih kecil saat itu."

Yifan menghela nafas sebentar, sedikit sedih mengingat masa lalunya, namun dia tersenyum tipis.

"Suatu hari, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke hutan terdekat—anehnya, hutan itu dipagari. Menurut orang-orang sekitar, itu untuk menjaga mereka dari 'monster' yang tinggal didalam hutan tersebut.

Namun karena suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan itu. Tentunya jalan ku tidak tertentu arah—"

**.**

Dengan earphone ditelinganya, Yifan berjalan kedalam hutan. Lebih dalam lagi, dan dalam lagi.

Lagipula ini yang dia butuhkan setelah susah payah mengumpulkan uang dan mengambil cuti sehari.

Hutan ini, begitu indah. Masih terlihat alami tanpa campur tangan manusia. Namun tetap saja Yifan harus berhati-hati, khawatir ada binatang buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Tapi jangan lupa bahwa Yifan pernah hidup dihutan selama tiga tahun lebih.

Sampai ditengah hutan, Yifan memilih berjalan pelan, untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ternyata hutan ini lebih besar dari yang dia perkirakan.

Matanya menangkap takjub seluruh objek yang berada didepannya. Sungguh, ini sangat hebat. Sekarang dia bisa melihat air terjun dan sungai dengan air yang jernih.

Ah, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan ini.

**BRUK**

Yifan merasa ada benda jatuh didekatnya. Namun melihat sebelah nya tidak ada benda jatuh, Yifan memutuskan untuk melihat kebelakang—

Oh, seorang yeoja dengan mata panda yang sangat menggemaskan, tengah menatap kaget sosok Yifan. Mulutnya terbuka. Saat ekor mata Yifan melihat kebawah, ranjang dengan isi buah-buahan itu tengah berada didepan kaki nya.

Mungkin itu adalah benda jatuh tadi, ya?

Eh, tapi mengapa ada orang di hutan ini?

"A—a—a—aa …"

"Kau … tidak apa-apa …?" tanya Yifan, khawatir.

"J—jangan mendekat, t—tuan …" jawab perempuan itu takut-takut, tubuhnya mundur sedikit ketika Yifan bangkit dari duduk dipinggir sungai.

"… kau takut kepada ku …?" tanya Yifan hati-hati.

"Kumohon, jangan mendekati ku—"

Yifan berani bersumpah, tadi perempuan itu berada didepannya, kini sudah tidak ada, bahkan keranjang yang tadi jatuh juga tidak ada. Ada apa dengan keadaan ini?!

"Huft, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang—dalam hitungan detik?" rutuk Yifan, matanya melihat sekeliling.

**.**

"Saat itu aku berpikir, apa dia sama seperti ku? Sama seperti Luhan? Minseok?" Yifan tertawa pelan, "pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala ku. Karena sangat penasaran, akhirnya aku mengelilingi hutan, dan tanpa disangka, aku menemukan sebuah rumah—"

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Yifan mengetuk pintu itu, dengan pelan.

Cukup lama dia berdiri didepan pintu ini, karena tidak ada jawaban, kembali Yifan mengetuk pintu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

**BRUK**

Yifan terkaget karena suara benda yang jatuh itu. Berarti ada orang bukan didalam rumah yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat di dindingnya ini?

"Kau … tidak apa-apa …?!" seru Yifan, khawatir.

"Pergi! Jika kau bersama ku—kau akan mati!"

Seruan perempuan yang berada didalam itu membuat Yifan kembali diam.

Cukup lama terdiam, Yifan memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu yang sedari tadi berada didepan nya.

**Clek.**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas, Yifan bisa langsung melihat perempuan tadi yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu terduduk jatuh didekat kursi.

"J—jangan mendekat!" seru perempuan itu.

Yifan semakin mendekat.

"Aku juga takut, orang-orang disekitar ku mati, karena diriku." Ungkap Yifan, berjongkok didepan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menatap lucu Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh, lalu mengusap puncuk rambut hitam legam itu.

"Percayalah bahwa dirimu orang-orang disekitarmu tidak akan mati. Jika kau bisa melindungi mereka."

Ucap Yifan lembut.

"HUWAAA!"

Yifan terkaget, mengapa perempuan didepannya menangis …?

"Te—tenanglah … aish, sesuatu yang tidak membuat menangis … ah—"

Yifan mengambil earphone dan mp3 nya, lalu menempelkan ketelinga perempuan itu.

Beruntung mp3 itu sedang memutar lagu klasik yang menenangkan.

"… ini … apa …?" desis perempuan itu.

"Itu adalah lagu, keren bukan? Dan… ini sangat bisa menangkan …" jawab Yifan, tangannya masih mengelus lembut puncuk rambut perempuan itu.

"Nama ku Wu Yifan, siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan.

"… Huang Zi Tao, itulah nama ku. Tapi… aku bukan manusia …" jawab Tao pelan.

Yifan mengeryit.

"… aku manusia, namun aku juga monster … singkatnya, aku setengah manusia, setengah monster …" lanjut Tao.

Yifan mengangguk mengerti, "Aku juga monster, gara-gara menerima kutukan ini."

"Bukan itu maksud ku—"

**.**

"Setelah itu, aku kembali ke apertement. Memberitahu Minseok, lalu keesokan harinya aku dan Minseok kembali ke rumah Tao. Lalu kami membawa Tao ke apertement kami. Dan Tao bergabung dengan **four x three** … begitulah."

Yifan menghela nafas, dia merasa cukup menceritakan sampai ini.

"Sudah selesai, terima kasih telah mendengar cerita ini … dan maafkan aku."

* * *

**-0o0-**

* * *

"Namanya **FxT world**, dunia itu sekarang dalam keadaan kritis, kau tahu itu? Hyukjae tengah terkurung oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Dan lagi, sebenarnya musuh bukan Hyukjae, namun sisi gelap dari—"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosong itu? Memuakkan." Potong Jongdae kesal, menatap malas Minseok yang berada disebelahnya.

Minseok tertawa kaku, "Maaf … maaf … aku hanya menceritakan apa yang harus kuceritakan, Jongdae-ya."

"Apanya yang harus diceritakan, bodoh …" cibir Jongdae, memilih membaca buku didepannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Jongdae …"

"Apa?"

"Aku serius, musuh sebenarnya bukan Hyukjae, namun … dia adalah … sisi gelap dari Joonmyu—"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosong ini? Jangan membuat ku marah, Minseok." Gertak Jongdae kesal.

Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Dunia ini akan terus terulang di tanggal itu. Karena orang itu akan membunuh kalian … bahkan diri ku …"

* * *

**|TBC|**

* * *

**|Next Chapter : ****Story about Tao**

* * *

Ini gagal zzzz ;_;

Ceritanya makin aneh ya? Hiks, maafkan Rin, Rin emang nggak pandai buat misteri /jedugin kepala ke tembok/

Ada reader yang bilang terserah Rin saja jika mau hapus ff ini, karena itu adalah hak rin. Namun ada pula yang bilang sayang sekali ff ini dihapus …

Wks, Rin bingung, tapi kayaknya Rin usahakan untuk menyelesaikan FanFic ini

Ohya, Rin jelaskan umur mereka disini.

Tao : karena dia keturunan dari 'monster' sebenarnya, jadi umurnya panjang—ratusan tahun gitu.

Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol : umur mereka sama.

Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Jongin : umur mereka sama.

Sehun : paling kecil /pukpuk.

Oh ya, Rin bakal jawab satu pertanyaan ;

* * *

**Q.**

**Kapan Xiumin keluar dicerita ini?**

* * *

Mungkin, diakhir chapter atau dibagian 'story about Minseok'. Dan mungkin Rin akan membuat chapter khusus Jongdae dan Minseok dimana mereka sudah bersama.

* * *

_Well_, segitu aja.

Ah, thanks for your review : **[Alexara] [ChenMinDonsaeng14] [Sonewbamin] [Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw] [Choi Arang] [EllisaAzzusa] [xiumin lover] [chengu] [L] [anki. manika]**

Okesip, [**Review**] [**Favorite**] [**Follow**] please~


End file.
